Do You Wanna Kiss?
by Silverflare07
Summary: 7 year old Samantha Manson has just received a bag of chocolate kisses for getting such a good grade on her spelling test. And she can’t wait to share them with her best friend Danny...


**Disclaimer: **I don't own Danny Phantom or Hershey's Kisses. They belong to Butch Hartman and Hershey's (that would be why it's called Hershey's Kisses).

**Title: **Do You Wanna Kiss?

**Author: **Silverflare07

**Summary: **7-year-old Samantha Manson has just received a bag of chocolate kisses for getting such a good grade on her spelling test. And she can't wait to share them with her best friend Danny...

**Author's Note: **I just wondered where the term fake-out make-out came from...plus I've always wanted to do a 'kisses' plot. So tada! Here it is!

**Stuff You Need to Know:**

"speech"

_Thoughts/Notes_

* * *

7-year-old Samantha Manson, known more commonly as Sam or Sammy (but **_only_** if you were Danny Fenton), grinned happily at the paper clutched in her hand. Today was Thursday, which meant Sam had just taken Mrs. Malon's weekly spelling test. And she had just gotten her third 100. Her smile widened. Her parents had promised her a special surprise if she could bring home three 100s in a row.

She skipped happily over to the black corvette waiting for her. With a little effort Sam pulled open the door and climbed into the back seat. A kind, blue-eyed, elderly gentleman turned from the front seat and smiled at her.

"Hello Miss Samantha."

Sam beamed up at the old man. "Hi Basely!"

"Well," Basely smiled. "You seem exceptionally happy today. Am I right in guessing you've received your third 100?"

Sam's grin became wider and she held up the paper. Basely gently removed it from her hands and studied it carefully. "Neighborhood. That's a tricky word. You did very well." His eyes stopped on the last word. "Phantom? That's an unusual word for a second grader."

Sam nodded, her black pigtails slapping the side of her face as she did so. "Mrs. Malon tells us to learn a new word every week. It's always our last word on our tests."

"And where on Earth did you learn phantom?"

"Danny's dad."

"Ah." That sounded right. Young Daniel Fenton's parents were avid ghost hunters, although they had yet to actually catch anything. Sam had found the whole concept of ghosts fascinating but her parents didn't quite share her views. They had, at first, been reluctant to allow Sam to spend much time with Danny, but had quickly warmed up to the boy. Basely had to agree, it was quite impossible not to enjoy the boy's infectious smile.

"Can we go home now, please?" The young girl clasped her hands together in front of her and her lower lip began to tremble. "Please! I wanna show Mommy and Daddy my test before I go to the park! That way I can show Danny my surprise!"

Basely chuckled. "Alright." He started the car. "Let's head home then." Normally on Tuesday's and Thursday, provided Sam wasn't wearing nice clothes, Basely took her to the park where she met up with Danny and they played together for a few hours, but instead of turning left on Baker Street, like he usually did, Basely obediently turned right, heading for the huge Manson mansion.

The ride home was a silent one; Sam was much to busy daydreaming about her surprise and Basely had no desire to interrupt her. He only broke the silence when they pulled to a stop in front of her house. He shut off the engine and turned to face the young girl again. "We're home." He stepped out of the car and waited for Sam to join him.

Normally, had he been driving with Mr. or Mrs. Manson, he would have opened the door and helped them out of the car, but even at such a young age Sam hated showing off that she was rich. Basely tried to respect that whenever possible, it was rare to find such values in a 7-year-old.

_I didn't earn that money myself, why should I be able to show it off?_

Basely chuckled to himself as Sam jumped up the stairs. There were times when he felt like he was talking to an adult instead of a little girl. This, however, was not one of those times. Shaking his head she watched as Sam flung the door open and raced inside.

"Mom! Momma!" Sam ran towards the stairs, bounding up them two at a time. "Come see!" She waved her spelling test over her head.

Mr. and Mrs. Manson came out to greet their youngest, and only, daughter as she reached the top of the steps. Sam flung herself into her mother's waiting arms and grinned up at her parents.

"I did it Momma! I got another 100!"

"Very good Samantha." Her father complimented, giving her an affectionate pat on the head.

"Well Sammy, (okay...so her mom got away with it too) I guess that means you want your present now, huh?"

"YES!" Sam pumped her tiny fists into the air.

"Alright, close your eyes while you're father goes and gets it."

Sam did as she was told, her grin threatening to split her face. She could hear her father's footsteps fading away until they were gone completely and her mother spoke again.

"Now it's nothing big, just a small little gift to show how proud we are of you."

Sam shrugged, her eyes still closed. "It's okay.

"Good." Her father's footsteps came back, growing louder until the ceased entirely. "Okay Sammy, open your eyes."

Sam opened her eyes to see her father holding a large plastic bag in front of her face. "KISSES!" She jumped up, grabbing the plastic bag of chocolate and grinning happily. "Oh thank you, thank you, thank you! Kisses are my favorite!"

Her mother chuckled. "We know honey. Now why don't you go put your back pack in your room and we'll go meet Danny at the park."

Sam's eyes lit up. "Okay!" She ran into her room and came out seconds later, without her backpack, and still clutching the plastic bag as if it were her last lifeline.

Chocolate, or candy of any kind, was a rare treat in the Manson household. Mrs. Manson was a health food freak and so the menu consisted of mostly vegetables and fruits. While most kids had a bowl of chips, or cookies as an after school snack Sam usually had some fruit. She never minded much; it was how she had been brought up. Still, the occasional sugary surprise was never unwelcome.

When they reached the park Sam burst out of the car, hardly waiting for it to stop, and ran off towards the jungle gym were she knew she would find Danny. Sure enough, as she reached the jungle gym she could see her friend hanging upside down, his large T-shirt almost covering his eyes.

"Hi Danny!"

Tiny hands moved the shirt up (or down, depending on how you look at it) so that it once again covered his stomach and he could see his friend properly.

"Hiya Sammy!" He waved enthusiastically as she came nearer.

"Guess what?" She gushed, the excitement practically radiating off of her.

"What? What is it?" In his excitement Danny's legs unhooked from the metal bar and her fell headfirst into the dirt.

"I'm okay!" He stood up quickly, wiping dirt off of his shirt. "So...what is it!"

It Sam a few minutes to answer him, the giggles she'd tried to hide when Danny had fallen escaping. She burst into peals of laughter as Danny's face flushed. Once she noticed this her laughter ceased.

"Oh Danny, I'm sorry. It's just you looked like a monkey. I didn't mean to laugh at you. Here, I'll tell you what. I'll just tell you my surprise, you don't gotta guess."

Danny brightened up considerably at the suggestion. "Okay!"

Sam nodded. "Alright, close your eyes." Danny did as he was instructed. "Okay now...do you wanna kiss?"

Whatever Danny had been expecting, a new puppy perhaps (it what he would have wanted), that wasn't it.

"W-WHAT!" His eyes shot open and he seemed to be choking on his own spit.

Sam eyed him nervously and carefully began to pat him on the back. "Are you...okay?"

Still bugged, Danny nodded.

"What's the big deal 'bout wantin' one of these?" Sam withdrew the candy filled from behind her back.

As Danny processed what he was seeing his face turned a faint shade of red again. "Oh..."

Sam smiled, giggles threatening to escape again. "What did you think I meant?"

Danny shuffled his feet in the dirt and looked down at the ground nervously. He mumbled something incoherent and Sam cocked her head to one side.

"Huh?"

"I...I thought you meant...a real kiss."

"Oh..." Sam blinked as her 7-year-old mind digested the information. "Did you want one?"

"N-no!" Danny cried in rebuttal. "I just thought...you wanted one, was all." He was back to being nervous.

Sam thought about it for a minute before smiling. "Well I guess...if we both wanted one...it would be okay." Danny looked up. "But just a quick one!" She added.

"O-okay..." He looked around. "Now?"

Sam nodded. "Just real quick, on the count of three. One..."

Both kids closed their eyes and 'puckered up'.

"2..."

Nerves brought them together quicker then they had planned. Instead of just leaning in they both practically propelled themselves forward. Their lips met in an awkward version of a kiss that lasted about 10 seconds.

"3..." Sam breathed out as they pulled backwards.

Both stood there in awkward silence for a few minutes, trying to catch the other's gaze before quickly looking away. Neither one seemed to know exactly what to say until they spotted a young couple kissing a few feet away.

"You know..." Danny smiled shyly. "I don't see what the big deal is."

Sam nodded, her own face breaking out into a grin. "Yeah, it wasn't _that_ good!"

They shared a laugh before Danny grabbed her hand. "Come on Sammy!" He began pulling her towards the large metal contraption. "Let's go play on the jungle gym some more!"

Sam nodded and they ran over to it and began to climb. Sam climbed to the top, kneeling on all fours and two bars to keep her balance. Next to her Danny was hanging upside down again, his shirt in his face once more, and his previous fall no longer a concern.

Sam looked up to see the young couple still engaged in swapping spit. She made a face. "How can they still be making out?"

Danny lifted his shirt a bit and looked over at the couple and shrugged. "Well, we were kinda making out."

Sam made another face. "That doesn't count! It was fake!"

"Okay then," Danny lifted his head to look at her and shot her a grin. "It was a fake-out make-out."

* * *

"Sam! Hey Sam! Sammy!"

15-year-old Samantha Manson, also known as Sam (but never Sammy, except by her mom), was wrenched out of her thoughts by her best friend, Danny's, hand. And the fact that he had called her Sammy. **_No one_** (except her mom) called her that. Not anymore.

"What did you just call me?" Her voice was lethal and Danny caught on to his mistake.

"Sorry Sammy...I mean Sam!" Danny grinned sheepishly. "But we've been standing outside your house for like five minutes and I had to snap you out of it somehow."

Sam blushed, she was rarely caught spacing out. "Sorry about that." She began to climb the steps up to her house.

Behind her Danny shrugged. "No problem. What were you thinking about anyways?

Sam frowned as she tried to remember. It had only been a few minutes ago but she just couldn't seem to remember what had kept her so spellbound. "That's weird...I don't remember."

"Huh? Oh well." Danny nudged her inside. Obediently Sam walked forward, leading Danny up to her room.

Normally Tucker would have been there too but he'd been out all week with the flu. They reached her room and she immediately dumped her books on her bed. Danny sat down, leaning against her bed, and began searching through his notes.

Sam moved to her desk, where she'd left her notebook for the class they were studying for, Biology. She was surprised to find, sitting on top of her notebook, was a clear, plastic bag of Hershey's kisses. Tied shut with a small amethyst ribbon, complete with a note. With mild interest Sam picked up the card and flipped it over, only half surprised to find her mother's neat handwriting staring back at her.

_Sammy,_

_I heard just Danny was coming over today (poor Tucker's still sick, yes?) and I thought you two would enjoy these._

_Love,_

_Mom_

Sam stared at the note in a semi state of shock. There was no way her mother could mean what Sam though she meant. She couldn't possibly remember... That couldn't be an invitation to...

...Could it?

A grin spread across her face as she turned away from her desk. Without the bag of chocolates.

"Oh Danny!" His name escaped her lips in a sing song-y tone, one rarely used by Sam.

Danny looked up in surprise from his textbook and notes. The surprise quickly turned to nervousness as he noticed Sam's Cheshire cat grin, stretching across her face and looking entirely out of place on his goth friend.

"Yeah..." His eyebrows rose as her grin got wider.

"Would you like a kiss?"

* * *

Okay, there's the one shot I was thinking of writing forever. I finally decided to get off my lazy butt and write it. I hope it's okay. I know that the whole 'kisses' plot is probably over used but oh well. I still like it.

Well R&R! Let me know what you think! Please!


End file.
